


Eating His Words

by ChaoticBabe



Category: Emma (2020), Emma - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBabe/pseuds/ChaoticBabe
Summary: Mr. Knightley loathed the day Frank Churchill finally showed his face.
Relationships: George Knightley/Emma Woodhouse
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	Eating His Words

**Author's Note:**

> The 2020 movie was hilarious, a fun new adaptation on a classic

_"She always declares she will never marry, which, of course, means just nothing at all."_

He'd always known one day Emma would marry, no matter what she said to the contrary. She was too lovely not to catch some gentleman's eye, not that she hadn’t already, who’d then set his mind to winning her affections. It would work too if the timing was right, Emma was a social creature and Mr. Woodhouse would not be around forever to keep her company. When he eventually passed she’d soon grow lonely.

While she'd always have many friends it wouldn't be the same, it wouldn’t be enough. There would still be her sister but she already had a family of her own to take care of, and would be unable to give Emma the attention she was used to.

Which was when she'd start looking to have a family of her own. To marry.

If only for companionship.

So yes, he’d always known one day Emma would marry.

He just never expected to have to watch her fall in love. Never expected for it to tare his heart apart.

All of this he blamed on Frank Churchill.

The ever elusive Frank Churchill, who couldn't be bothered to do his duty and attend his fathers wedding, but suddenly appeared from behind the curtains in the last act not only stealing the show but Emma's heart as well. 

Life was good till the handsome youth showed up and started turning heads.

Yes, all seemed pleased with the man, ready to laugh and be merry with him for the sake of his father Mr. Weston. 

Mr. Weston who along with his wife seemed to have high hopes of his son marrying Emma. No doubt her fortune tempted them, along with Mrs. Westons long standing affection for Emma.

Thinking of the lady brought back a conversation that now haunted him.

_I'd like to see Emma in love, and in some doubt of a return._

To think he'd all but wished this into being. Hoping that it might help Emma mature a little to be in love, not able to be sure of her success. It seems a cruel wish now, one that has come to bite him in return.

Only he is not in any doubt of his love being returned. No, Emma's eyes lay squarely on Churchill.

More his folly for over looking so long to how he felt about her.

It took real competition showing up, for Emma would never be tempted to marry a man of the church, before he could acknowledged how he felt about her, and it would seem to be a competition he'd already lost.

That came as no surprise though with how often he scolded her, why would she love him.

They argued constantly, over everything, something he enjoyed but in comparison to how Churchill constantly sang her praises seemed to fall short of the mark. (But what good would it do her to think she is always right even when she was wrong.)

He could all to easily recall the easy manner between the two of them back on boxhill before things turned sour, the laughter and flirting done for all to see. The memories of the past several weeks left him heartsick, and they hadn't even announced an engagement yet. It would become much worse then, to have to sit back watching the woman he loved marry another.

If only the man had stayed away back with his ill aunt.

No, he couldn't take much more of this, it was obvious how the whole affair would end, there was no reason to torture himself all the more by staying to watch it all unfold.

He could not stay.

He'd go to London. Try to find a way to move forward.

He couldn’t lie to himself and pretend he would ever be over Emma, he’d always love her.

But he could begin to accept the future, one with her married. Get used to the idea of her no longer being in his life, no more daily visits. It would have to be enough to be away from her for a time so that it wouldn't hurt so much when the _happy_ announcement did arrive.

Easier to hide his heartbreak from the eyes of all of Highbury society.

Decided on this next course of action he began penning a quick letter to his brother telling him of his intention of staying in town for a visit with him and Isabelle. 

He’d leave in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally I’ve never really cared for any of the past Emma adaptations, so going into this movie I was skeptical. Turns out I really enjoyed it, which in no small part was due to Johnny Flynn’s performance as Mr. Knightley.  
> He was phenomenal, and actually had chemistry with the main actress.


End file.
